


Feel So Alive【Pho/Jesse】

by Kate_Peng



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Peng/pseuds/Kate_Peng
Summary: 再次開新CP～





	Feel So Alive【Pho/Jesse】

　　壓抑的喘息出自Jesse口中，他背貼著牆壁，雙手攀附Pho的脖子，上身衣服被汗水浸濕，下身光溜一點遮避都沒有，雙腿纏上男人腰際，結合處一片黏膩，有汗水、有腸液甚至是精液。。

　　而Pho赤裸上身，因膚色關係讓背上縱橫交錯的抓傷極為不明顯，下身褲子基本沒動，只是拉開拉鍊露出他巨大的性器在Jesse後穴進出，拉鍊的邊齒跟著男人抽插的動作撞擊Jesse的臀部，沒幾下就磨破滑嫩的臀，畫出幾道血痕。

　　Pho握住男人大腿加速衝刺，每一下都撞擊Jesse的敏感點，逼得男人抑制不住喘息聲，熱氣灑在Pho的耳畔，讓他更加不知節制的索取，性器完全抽出，只有頂端抵著穴口再狠狠進入，彷彿要把Jesse釘在牆上般，讓他環住Pho腰際的腿漸漸軟去，無力支撐。

　　但Pho感覺不夠，他改變姿勢讓Jesse雙腿架在他的手臂上，距離關係，就算環抱著Pho的脖子也不能支撐自己的重量，Jesse深刻感受到體內的兇器又往內部插入，可笑的是，兩人交合的地方是唯一能讓他安心不會摔落的。

　　「你、花樣變多了……」惡意抓了一把Pho的腦袋，可惜平頭抓起不什麼頭髮，反而像是小貓在撒潑，毫無殺傷力。

　　Pho平常話不多，就連在床上也是Jesse再說，但他操起人來，就算是Jesse也會感到吃不消，但他就是喜歡去撩撥Pho，喜歡釋放對方體內的猛獸，喜歡感受每一次抽插帶來的快感和疼痛。

　　只有這樣，享受最高歡愉時，才有活著的感覺。

　　快意逐漸累積堆高，身體緊繃的顫抖起來，Jesse環住Pho脖子的力道加重，逼得男人幾乎是貼上他的肩頸，後者毫不客氣，張口咬住鎖骨處細緻的皮膚，瞬間咬緊的後穴讓兩人同時釋放。

　　Jesse饜足的瞇起雙目，緊繃的身體放鬆過後是將身體重量全數交給Pho，自己則是有一下沒一下的撫摸男人的平頭，圓潤漂亮的指尖偶爾劃過Pho的耳尖，讓後者感到一絲癢麻，但由於必須抱住Jesse反而讓他無處閃躲。

　　居高臨下的俯視Jesse，平淡對孩子才會充斥溫暖的眼眸閃過一抹柔和，Pho不知道為什麼會和Jesse發生這種關係，他懶得去細想，反正只要對上Jesse宛若孩童般天真又殘酷的模樣，他只會敗下陣，任由男人予取予求。

　　可他並不厭惡這種關係。

　　Jesse是惡魔，他一直都知道，男人反覆無常的個性、心思細密令人生畏的腦袋，完美精壯的體態到矯健靈敏的身手。

　　或許在自己沒有發現的時候，已經沉迷於男人的魅力。

　　「想什麼呢？」慵懶帶著情慾的嗓音彷彿化為有形物質，沿著Pho的背脊一路攀爬上腦袋，Jesse眼角帶著媚態的神情讓男人彎身堵住那能言善道的嘴，親吻帶著凶狠，如同要把人拆吃入腹。

　　Jesse閉眼承受，兩人的心跳在他耳邊響起是最優美的樂章。

　　一開始的節奏混亂到最後交織譜成動聽柔和的曲調，不似做愛那暴雨般的交響，平靜滑順，彷彿劃過指縫的柔美。

　　I’m still alive.

　　Feel so alive.

　　What a surprise.

　　嘲諷的笑容剛浮現在嘴角就被Pho的動作打斷，體內的兇器並沒有因為剛才釋放而消退，精神奕奕的抵在敏感點，讓Jesse稍稍瞇起眼眸，「今天還挺有精神的？」

　　「不行？」對著Jesse眨了眨眼睛，與魁梧的身材一點都不搭配的表情徹底愉悅了Jesse。

　　「Suit yourself.」重新攀附上Pho的脖子，Jesse啃咬上男人的耳垂，一點都不在意自己的舉動是在撩撥對方的神經。

　　所以當Pho把Jesse拋入大床，接著拉開男人大腿狠狠進入時，就不是這麼讓人意外。

　　明明兩人是在做愛，但是當Pho看到男人還能分心對他舔唇拋媚眼時，平靜的心思突然湧上一股惡趣味。

　　就彷彿看到調皮搗蛋的孩子在搞怪時，手癢想要上前教訓一番的感覺。

　　他扣住男人膝蓋窩，讓Jesse的腰部幾乎懸空，快要變成上而下的抽插姿勢讓Pho的性器插入意想不到的深處，每一下的進出是凶狠又快速，快感就像是煙花在Jesse腦袋炸開，喘息急促的像是無法呼吸的溺水之人。

　　劇烈的進攻讓今夜本就被操到有些腫脹的後穴變得更加通紅，穴口邊精液、前列腺液在進出間被磨出泡沫，帶著羞人的水聲。

　　層層迭起的快意讓高潮來得迅速猛烈，前端射出的液體散在Jesse的外套和T恤上頭，男人粗喘著，今夜兩人做的次數有些多了，讓疲憊悄悄蔓延，但不等Jesse開口喊停，Pho把他翻過去，從背後再次進入。

　　背脊因為快意而發麻得讓Jesse差點撐不住自己上身，背後式讓Pho的性器插入角度不同，但更能摩擦過體內的敏感，沒有休憩的身體被快感讓潮進攻讓Jesse有些吃不消，他卻不會開口讓Pho停止。

　　明明身體越來越疲累、神經都被過宰的快意搞到麻木逐漸變的有些痛苦，Jesse還是承受著Pho的進出，直到性器陡然被Pho的大手包裹，兩處敏感點被人夾擊，這才讓Jesse忍不住生理淚水的落下。

　　似有所感，Pho彎身貼上Jesse的背部，扳過男人的臉頰，小心翼翼親吻著，雖然被Jesse嫌棄的推拒，他也沒有退縮。

　　吻持續到兩人再次攀上高潮才停下。

　　趴在床上的Jesse累到不想動彈，他翻過身拍上Pho的腦袋，「髒死了，你給我清理乾淨。」

　　Pho點點頭，好笑的看著Jesse帶著淚痕的臉頰還有通紅的鼻尖，即便明白肯定是生理反應造成的現象，男人沒有表面的虛弱，Pho仍舊覺得這樣被欺負慘的外貌挺可愛的。

　　就像是那些被他教訓過，學乖了在哭鼻子的小孩。

　　不明白Pho笑容後面的含意，Jesse也懶得詢問，他閉眼放任男人動作，把一切都丟給Pho去收拾，就跟以往一樣。

　　見Jesse閉上眼睛，Pho任勞任怨的替男人脫掉衣服，抱入浴室清洗，在洗到背上，看著Jesse的背部紋身，Pho忍不住親吻上。

　　Jesse是惡魔，他知道，卻也知道，男人是一隻非常惹人憐的惡魔。

　　前方不管是什麼，Pho想，他都願意陪著對方一起面對。

　　他願意讓他——予取予求。


End file.
